Play Date 3: Surprise Pregnancy
by RC Williams
Summary: This takes places one month after Ron's Birthday Surprise. The trio decided to move in together, but little known to them that their lives may change forever. Read and review. Please and thank you.
1. Moving Day, Morning Sickness

Okay y'all guess who back! That's right, your boy RC with another part of the "Play Date Series." This time the ladies move in withRon and he'll get some shocking news that may change his life forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Bonnie Rockwaller. They still belong to Disney.

No warnings in this chapter enjoy!

Play Date Aftermath

Chapter One- Moving Day, Morning Sickness

One month later…

The girls decided that it would be best to move in with Ron. They moved out from their respective families and moved in together. After everything was done, the trio decided to get some rest. They were physically exhausted from the ordeal.

"Ladies, how about we get some rest?" 22-year old Ron Stoppable asked his two girlfriends, 22-year old Kim Possible and 22-year old Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea." The brunette said after dropping her belongings on the floor.

"I'm with you on that." Kim said while hanging her last article of clothing in the closet.

"Good. So it's settled. Time to take a nap." The blonde said.

"Um… Ron how about we just call it a day." Bonnie said after looking at the clock.

It was 9 at night and the trio decided that it would be better to call it a day. The trio gets ready for bed and Bonnie was the first one to get to the bed first. Besides the tanned beauty sleeps in the nude anyway. Kim changed to a long shirted tee and panties. Ron just took off his clothes and lay down in his boxers.

"Love you guys." The blonde tells his two loves of his life.

"Love you too." The girls responded. The trio gave each other a kiss and cuddle in the bed. Bonnie on Ron's right, Kim on Ron's left.

The next morning…

Two things happened at the same time for Kim and Bonnie. Kim started getting a weird feeling in her stomach. She got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up. "Oh man, what's happening to me? Is this what I think it is?" she said.

Just as soon as Kim moved to the sink, Bonnie came in and threw up as well. "Let me guess. You get a weird feeling in your stomach as well?" the redhead asked the retching brunette. As soon as she was finish Bonnie said, "Yep. I got a sick feeling as well."

"What's happening to us?" Kim asked.

"I think its morning sickness." Bonnie said.

"Morning sickness? That could only mean one thing." Kim said.

"That we could be…" Bonnie said.

"Pregnant." Both girls said.

"We should take a pregnancy test just to make sure." Kim said.

"Yeah good idea. Then we make a doctor's appointment." Bonnie said.

"Okay. But what do we tell Ron?" Kim asked.

"Nothing yet until we are sure." Bonnie said.

"Okay, but I don't like keeping anything from Ron." Kim said.

"I know, I don't like it either but we have to make sure first." Bonnie said.

Both girls rinsed their mouths out and left the bathroom. So as they entered the room, Ron was already up. "Morning ladies." The cheery blonde said.

"Morning, baby." Bonnie said.

"Morning sweetheart." Kim said.

The girls walked over to their blonde best friend/boyfriend and kissed him on the lips. "So what's for breakfast?" Bonnie said.

"What would you guys like?" Ron asked.

"How about pancakes?" Kim said.

"Yeah, pancakes." Bonnie said.

"Okay. Pancakes it is. I'll see you guys in the kitchen." Ron said as he left for the kitchen. "I'll call you when breakfast is ready."

"All right." Both girls said.

"I really don't feel good about not telling Ron that we had morning sickness and may be pregnant." Kim said.

"I know. But like I said earlier, we have to make sure." Bonnie said.

"So how do we get a pregnancy test and take it without Ron knowing?" Kim asked.

"Both of us are off from work today, right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. I get it, when Ron go to work we go take a pregnancy test and then make a doctor's appointment." Kim said catching on the idea.

"LADIES, BREAKFAST IS READY!" Ron shouted from the kitchen.

"Okay I got the idea. Now let's go eat." Bonnie said.

Both girls left for the kitchen and ate. Minutes later, Ron gets ready for work and leaves. Both girls got dressed and headed for the pharmacy hoping that the news will be good.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls leave for the pharmacy. What will the news be? Are both girls pregnant? Stay tuned...

Next Chapter: The Test Results


	2. The Test Results

Here's chapter two... I may up the rating on this story later on but for now it will have a "T" rating.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

No warnings in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Two- Test Results

After coming back from the pharmacy, both girls take the pregnancy test. Bonnie first, then Kim. Both decided to wait until the test was done. After waiting for 15 minutes, the test was done. Both girls received the shocking news of their life.

"What does your say?" Kim asked.

"Positive. What about you?" Bonnie said.

"Mine too. Do you know what that means?" Kim said.

"It means that…" Bonnie started.

"That we're both…" Kim said.

"Pregnant." Both girls said.

Both girls started screaming and jumping up and down excited for each other until reality set in. How will they tell Ron? "One problem." Kim said.

"I already know. How will Ron take the news." The brunette said.

"Should we tell him we he comes home?" Kim asked.

"No, we have to make sure and call the doctor to make an appointment." Bonnie said.

Kim goes the phone and calls her mother to schedule an appointment for both girls. Kim hangs up the phone and looked at Bonnie. The brunette looked at her female lover and asked, " So when do we go?"

"My mom said that she'll take us today. Let's go." Kim said.

"Right behind you." Bonnie said.

Both girls make their way to the door and then stopped to share a kiss. They break the kiss and head out the door. They get in the car and make their way to the doctor's office.

They arrive at the doctor's office and got out. _It's lucky that my mom is also a family doctor. Won't she be excited to find out that I may be expecting._ Kim thought.

The girls go in the office and immediately ran into Kim's mother. Dr. Andrea Possible greets both girls with a hug. "How my little Kimmie-cub doing?" Andrea asked her daughter.

"Just fine mom. Bonnie and I took a pregnancy test a while ago and it came back positive. We wanted to make sure by checking with you." The redhead replied to her mother.

"Okay. It doesn't hurt to make sure. How are you feeling, Bonnie?" Andrea asked the brunette.

"Fine Dr. Possible. Just a little nervous." Bonnie said.

"Please, call me Andrea. And you'll be fine." The older redhead said.

"Okay, Andrea." Bonnie said and then giggled.

"Follow me girls." Dr. Possible said leading both girls into the examination room. "Take this and you know what to do with it."

"Sure thing, Mom." Kim said.

They left the room for the bathroom and came back with the sample. Andrea took both samples to the lab and went to work. Meanwhile, both girls waited patiently in the room waiting on the results. Kim was the first to break the silence. "What do you think it will say?" she asked.

"If it's like the other test, it will come back positive." Bonnie said.

An hour later, Andrea came back with the results. She looked at both girls and took a deep breath. "Congratulations, girls. You are both pregnant."

"That's what we thought." Kim said.

"Oh, my little girl is all grown up and is expecting a child of her own." Andrea said while tearing up.

"Mom, don't cry. I umm… we can handle it." Kim said.

"So who's the father?" Andrea asked.

"Ron is the father." Both girls said.

Andrea is shocked. "Ron is the father to both?" she asked.

Both girls nodded. "The thing is that we don't know how to tell him." Bonnie said looking down.

"Believe me from experience with three loving beautiful children, just tell him or you could give him hints." Andrea said.

"Thanks Mom." Kim said hugging her mother.

"You're welcome, Kim." Andrea said returning the hug. "Ohh… what until I tell James. He will flip."

"Yeah I'm sure." Kim said in a whisper. _I'm just afraid of what he'll do to Ron when he finds out. Can somebody say "Black Hole" first class._ The redhead thought.

"I'm a little worried on how Ron will take the news, Dr. Possible." Bonnie said.

"Oh, I'm sure that he will be delighted." Andrea said.

_Or probably pass the hell out from the news that he's expecting not one, but two kids._ The brunette thought. "Mom, we'll see you later. It's time for us to go, baby." Kim said.

"Baby!" Andrea exclaimed.

"Yes, didn't you know? Not only that Ron is going with Kim and I but we (pointing between the two of them) are going together as well." Bonnie said.

The blue-eyed redhead is speechless. Never that she would have thought that her daughter is bi. "Kim, why didn't you tell me?" she asked her daughter.

"I didn't want you to freak out. Besides, we all love one another." The emerald-eyed vixen replied.

"Freak out is putting it mildly. You could have told me sooner, but I'm happy for you three. Now being your doctor I say go home and get some rest. But as your mother, Kim, I'm a little worried." Andrea said.

"Don't worry Mom, will be fine." Kim said.

"I still can't believe that my little bubble butt is having a child." Andrea said.

"MOM! I can't believe that you said that!" the young redhead replied.

Meanwhile, Bonnie is on the floor laughing at the "bubble butt" comment. After she regained her breath, she finally said, "Aww… man, little bubble butt. That's worse than my nickname."

"And what was your nickname, Bon-Bon?" the older redhead said.

"I'm not telling." The brunette said and blows a raspberry.

Kim smacks her hand against her forehead. _Oh brother, she's with child and now acting like one._ The redhead thought. "Come on, Bonnie let's go. Mom, we'll see you later."

"Bye, Dr. Possible." Bonnie said.

The older redhead waved at the two girls and went back to her work. The girls get in their car and heads for home where they think of a way to tell their blonde lover the news.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter in the books. Oh brother, I really hate to be in Ron's shoes when he gets home. Expecting not one, but two kids. I would love to be a fly on the wall when they tell him... Until then, RC.

Next chapter: No News is Good News


	3. No News is Good News

What's up! Back again with another chapter to this story. I hope y'all like the last one cause this one lead up to a lemon in the next.Read and review. Kim and Bonnie tells Ron the news, how will he take it? I'm going to up the rating just to be safe.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This chapter contains nudity. (They're in a shower for crying out loud!) You have been warned.

Chapter Three- No News is Good News

After getting off from his job, Ron Stoppable heads home to take a nice long hot shower. Ron is a current manager at a local restaurant. Kim and Bonnie works there as well with him. Kim is a cashier/manager and Bonnie runs the drive-thru and is a manager as well.

Ron approaches his home and goes in. His two girlfriends, Kim and Bonnie, immediately greet him. Kim hugs him and Bonnie jumps on him knocking him down. Ron then gets off the floor carrying Bonnie in his arms.

"So how are my two lovely ladies doing today?" he asked.

"Great." Kim said.

"Good, real good. Now, put me down." Bonnie said.

"Oops, sorry Bonnie." Ron said while turning Kim's hair color. He puts down on the couch and went to his room to get ready to take a shower. Kim and Bonnie follow him hoping that Ron doesn't freak out when he finds out that they're pregnant. Ron has already stripped down to his boxers and was about to go to the bathroom when…

"Ron we have something to tell you." Kim started.

"What is it?" the blonde asked.

"We'll wait to tell you when you get out of the shower." Bonnie said.

_Oh man. I wonder what it could be. I hope it's nothing bad._ He thought. "Okay, I wait until later." Ron said while walking inside the bathroom. He closed the door and turn on the water. He stuck his hand under the faucet to test the temperature. Making sure it was right; he took off his boxers and stepped in the shower.

Meanwhile outside of the bathroom, Kim and Bonnie are discussing on how to tell the love of their life the news.

"So my little bubble butt…" Bonnie starts.

"Don't call me that, Bonnie." Kim said.

"Sorry, but how are we going to tell him?" Bonnie asked.

"I was thinking just tell him straight up." Kim said.

"Straight up, huh?" Bonnie said.

"You got a better idea?" The redhead asked.

"No, that'll do, bubble butt." Bonnie said while snickering.

"Stop calling me that." Kim warns.

"Okay, bubble butt." Bonnie said.

"Damn it! What did I just say?" Kim snarls.

Bonnie is laughing her heart out and finally says, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but your mother shouldn't have said that around me."

"I know she means well and all, now you're going to run that name into the ground." Kim said.

"I know, lovely isn't it?" Bonnie said.

"No, it's not." The redhead said.

"Okay, I'll leave it alone for awhile." Bonnie said.

"Try permanently." Kim said.

"Okay, permanently." Bonnie said in defeat.

"Good, cause if you said it again, I would have to punish you." Kim said.

"And how would you do that?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh don't worry, I have my ways of doing that." Kim said slyly. "Now let's go help our boyfriend with his shower."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." Bonnie said.

Both girls slowly open the door, enters, and closes it just as slowly. Meanwhile, Ron is letting the hot water soothe his aching muscles caused from a hard day's work. He has his eyes closed thinking about what the girls have to tell him. _If I only knew what they have to tell me, I wouldn't be worrying so much right now. _He thought.

All of a sudden he felt two pairs of breasts on him, a pair in the front and the back. Then he felt a pair of soft lips brushing against his. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of emerald eyes staring in his brown ones. He looked over his shoulder and saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at him.

"Girls, what are you doing here?" the blonde asked the redhead and the brunette.

"We've decided to help you with your shower." Kim said.

"In order to help you relax with the news we are about to give you." Bonnie replied.

"Oh, thanks. So what is it that you have to tell me?" Ron asked.

"Baby, at first we didn't know how you would take this but…" Kim started.

"We're pregnant." Bonnie finished.

"P-p-pregnant." Ron said with a shocked look.

"Yes." Both girls said.

"Both of you." Ron said.

"Yes." The girls replied.

"When did you get the news?" Ron asked.

"This morning and this afternoon from my mother." Kim said.

"So Mrs. Dr. P knows as well?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Kim said.

"So that means, Mr. Dr. P should know by now." Ron said in a scared tone.

"Why did you say it like that?" Bonnie asked.

"You say that cause you haven't angered Mr. Dr. P before." Ron said.

"He said that he'll send Ron to a black hole if he has done anything to hurt me." Kim said.

"So you think that he'll be on a first class trip to a black hole, huh?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure will." Ron said.

"Not if I, make that, we have anything to say about it." Bonnie said.

"Are you sure about that?" Ron asked.

"Of course, we love you too much to let that happen." Kim said. "Besides he probably was saying that to scare you."

"Well it sure as hell worked." Ron said.

Both girls giggled and Ron just shook his head. The girls looked at each other and got the same idea at the same time. Ron is still in shock to find out that both of his girlfriends are pregnant. He tries to say something but his jaw wouldn't work.

When he finally gets his jaw moving, out comes four words, "Trip… to… black… hole."

"Enough talk about a trip to a black hole, let's celebrate." Bonnie said.

Ron finally has full control again and asked, "How are we going to celebrate? We're in a shower."

"Like this…" Kim said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh boy, things are beginning to heat up, again. In a shower no less. Like I said before, this chapter will lead to a lemon in the next. Read and review people. Until then... RC

Next Chapter: A Shower Celebration


	4. A Shower Celebration

After a month long bout of writer's block on this story, I've finally posted chapter four. My Naughty Dreams story now have over 5,000 hits with 32 reviews. You guys really do like my stories. At first I didn't think that you guys would like me but now I've found out that you really like me. So I say this to all of the reader who like my stories, THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I wouldn't be here without you guys. Enough of this sentimental moment, on with the story.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This chapter contains a descriptive lemon between three lovers and language. Don't say that I didn't warn you cause I have.

Chapter Four- A Shower Celebration

"Enough talk about a trip to a black hole, let's celebrate." Bonnie said.

Ron finally has full control again and asked, "How are we going to celebrate? We're in a shower."

"Like this…" Kim said.

Kim leaned in and gently kissed Ron trying to wash the thought of a trip to the black hole out of his mind. Bonnie meanwhile lays her head on his shoulder allowing the hot water to splash on her boyfriend and girlfriend. Ron continued to kiss Kim and placed his hands on her hips. _Man it feels good to kiss Kim right now._ The blonde thought. He soon broke the kiss from Kim and turned around.

He then started kissing the waiting brunette that was standing behind him. _Hmm… and it also feels good to kiss Bonnie as well. Maybe they can help me get this black hole thing off my mind right now._ Bonnie broke the kiss from Ron and slowly started dropping on her knees. _What is she doing? _The blonde thought. The teal-eyed beauty started planting kisses on her boyfriend's stomach and then quickly engulfed his member in her mouth.

_Oh man, this is how she has gotten pregnant in the first place. Man she know how to do that so well._ The blonde thought. Meanwhile, the brunette continued to suck gently on her lover. She then started to suck on it as hard as she could and she got a moan from her blonde lover.

Kim leaned forward and whispered in Ron's ear, "You like how she does that, do you?" Ron could only nod for Bonnie's antics took his ability to speak for the moment. "Well if you like that, just wait until it's my turn." She finished sultrily. _Man do I have two very oversexed ladies for girlfriends. _The blonde thought.

When Bonnie finally released Ron from her mouth prison, she stood up and asked, "How do you feel? Are you still thinking about trips to black holes?" Ron shook his head because his ability to speak was still lost. Then she asked Kim, "What's wrong with Ron? How come he's not talking?"

"I think your little number on him has taken it from him for the moment." Said the redhead.

"Good because I really hate it when he speaks like that." The teal eyed brunette said.

"Now that you had your fun with him, it's my turn now." The redhead said. She gently turned Ron around and dropped to her knees. Seeing that he was already at attention, she started licking on the underside of it. Meanwhile, Bonnie presses her breasts against Ron's back and gently kisses the back of his neck.

Kim took her boyfriend inside her mouth and sucked on him gently. Ron finally getting his ability to speak back says, "Kim I think you should stop." Kim shook her head and kept going. Soon the pressure was too much for Ron to handle. Kim didn't care for she kept going and going. Bonnie soon made her way around to the front of her boyfriend with Kim and dropped to her knees again.

"I think the pressure is about to get to him. Let me in on this." The brunette said.

Soon both girls were taking turns on Ron until he said, "I think you two should move. I don't think that I could hold it for much longer."

Both girls should their heads and kept going for soon Kim release Ron and he climaxed on both of them. After climaxing he quickly dropped straight down on his butt and ended up bumping his head on the nozzle of the tub. He didn't feel it cause of the experience he just went through with his girlfriends.

Kim and Bonnie seized the opportunity and mounted their boyfriend. Kim went first followed by Bonnie. Both girls asked, "Are you okay, Ron?" He nodded while rubbing the back of his head. With both girls sitting in his lap, Ron stood at attention again. Both girls saw this and decided who want first piece. "Kim why don't you go first?" Bonnie said.

"Sure I'll go first." Kim said. She turned around and grabbed a hold of Ron's member. Now facing her brunette girlfriend, she inserted Ron between her folds. She started grinding on him at first but then started to pump slowly. Bonnie took two of her fingers and started rubbing them against Kim's sensitive area in at a rapid pace. Ron grabbed Kim's breasts and started massaging them and pinched her nipples between rubs.

Kim tried to hold back a moan but couldn't due to the feeling on her insides and her outside. Kim sped up going faster and faster calling out her boyfriend's name with every pump and soon she climaxed. Kim sat there for a minute to regain her energy from her loving experience and soon Bonnie said, "Are you going to move or do I have to sit on top of you?"

Kim took her time moving off of her boyfriend and Bonnie soon sat in Ron's lap. After that last round with Kim, Ron was still at attention. So Bonnie calmly lowered herself on Ron. She started off like Kim and Ron did the same thing to Bonnie but this time he nibbled on Bonnie's ear. Bonnie leaned back and gave Ron a massive Frencher. During the kiss, Kim thought of an idea to really have Bonnie screaming for more.

While Bonnie was slowly pumping Ron, Kim leaned down and started to suck on Bonnie's sensitive area. Surprised by Kim's actions, Ron stopped for a second and let Kim have her a little fun. Ron soon started by slowly and Bonnie couldn't help but to alternate between calling Kim's name and Ron's name.

Ron started to speed up a little and Kim just kept licking on Bonnie. Bonnie is now going crazy from the feeling she is getting from her two lovers. She grabbed the back of Kim's head and held it there for a minute or two. She started pulling on Kim's hair making her bite down a little on her area.

When Kim bit down, Bonnie ended up squirting her juices all over Ron's member and Kim's face. Bonnie had no choice but to lean back in her boyfriend's arms and Kim raised up a little allowing the water to wash Bonnie's love juices off of her face. After doing that, she straddled her brunette lover and shared a kiss with Bonnie.

Kim started kissing Bonnie and then switched to Ron. Soon she switched back to Bonnie and she kept doing this for a few seconds savoring the taste of her lovers. Ron now remembering having his hands on his brunette lover's breasts started massaging them slowly again. Bonnie leaned back and said, "Hmm… fuck me again baby."

Ron obliged her and started pumping her slowly again. Bonnie leaned forward and started kissing her redhead lover again. Right after the kiss, Ron suddenly stopped. Bonnie asked, "Why did you stop? It was feeling really good."

"I'm sorry sweetie but I'm too tapped to continue. We'll do a little bit more later on." Ron said.

"Alright, I'll continue with Kim." Bonnie said.

"Okay. But could you get up first. I'm starting to wrinkle like a prune." The blonde said.

Bonnie nodded and rose up slightly. Ron pulled out of his brunette girlfriend and sat forward allowing the hot water to run down his face and soon stood up. He watched his two ladies have a heated make out session and thought, _maybe I should leave those two alone for awhile and let them have their alone time._

Ron soon got out the shower, dried off, and left the bathroom. When he stepped out of the bathroom the phone started to ring. He rushed to the phone quick as he could without slipping on the floor from being wet. He picked up the receiver and said, "Hello."

"Ronald. This is Mr. Dr. Possible. I would like to see you, Kim, and Bonnie as soon as possible." Mr. Dr. Possible said.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Dr. P?" Ron asked.

"You'll see when you three get here." James said in a serious tone and hung up the phone.

Ron hung up the phone and gulped. He soon thought, _Oh no! Mrs. Dr. P must have told him about Kim and Bonnie being pregnant._ He dropped his head and thought, _black hole trip for two coming right up._ He went back to the bathroom and saw that the two loves in his life are still making out. He soon said, "Kim that was your father on the phone. He would like to see all three of us when you two are done playing tonsil hockey."

Bonnie looked at her redhead lover and said, "I wonder what your father wanted."

Kim thought about it and then her eyes got big as the sun and said, "Mom must have told him about us."

"And what does that mean?" Bonnie said in her usual bitchy tone.

"Bonnie, you never have met my father when he's angry. Trust me it's very scary when he's angry." Kim said.

"Well, I think we should get going. We don't want to keep him waiting." Ron said and left the doorway.

Kim and Bonnie shared one last kiss and turned off the shower. They both quickly dried off and headed to the room and got dressed. Ron was already dressed in his usual clothes and was waiting by the door for his girlfriends. When they finally finished dressing, the trio made their way to Kim's parent's home where they will have a little talk with Kim's father, Dr. James Timothy Possible.

* * *

What a way to celebrate huh? And I thought that my mind couldn't get any dirtier but it did and I surprised myself with this one. Alright, you guys know what to do...

What does James have in store for the love trio? Stay tuned. Until then, RC


	5. The Little Talk

Alright here's the chapter you guys have been waiting for. The talk with Dr. Possible. What will James have to say?

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

No warnings in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Five- The Little Talk

The trio finally made it to the Possible residence. All three were worried on what Kim's dad wanted with them. Bonnie was the first to break the silence. "You guys, I'm a little worried."

"So am I." Ron said.

"That makes it unanimous. I've never been this afraid of my father before. Something tells me that it's not going to be good." Kim said nervously.

"Well we are here now. There's no turning back." Ron said.

The trio got out of the car and made their way to the Possible's door. With Kim being nervous, she knocked on the door but somebody has already opened the door. To their surprise, Andrea Possible opened the door and immediately hugged her daughter.

After releasing her Kim, Andrea said, "Your father is waiting for you in the kitchen."

"What is he going to say to us?" Ron asked the older redhead.

"I don't know. I told him that Kim and Bonnie were pregnant by you and he went quiet. It was a little weird for him to be like this." The blue-eyed redhead said.

_I hope it's nothing bad._ Kim thought. Kim, Ron, and Bonnie made their way to the kitchen with James waiting on their arrival. Kim was the first to walk in the kitchen where she greeted her father. "Hey Daddy." Kim said.

"How's my little Kimmie-cub." James said.

"Fine. So I guess that Mom told you the news about Bonnie and I expecting." Kim said.

"Yes, she did. I'm really happy for you and Bonnie." James said while looking at Ron. Ron gulped at the looked at he got from Kim's father. "Ron, I would like to talk to you for a minute in private." He said. Ron gulped again not expecting what's about to happen next.

Ron and James went outside to talk. "Ron, I know you've been there for Kim every since Pre-K. And I know you've been there for Bonnie as well." James began. Ron nodded. "With that said, my question is this:" James trailed off. Ron was sweating like he's been outside in the blazing heat all day. "Is Kim vocal like her mother?" He finished with a big grin on his face.

Ron's eyes were big as dinner plates and then soon laughed at the question. He soon said, "Yes she is actually. I hope that Kim didn't hear you ask me that." Ron said with a smile on his face.

"She'll be fine, besides, she a grown woman now with a child on the way. I'm sure she can take a little joke." James said.

"I'm sure she can." Ron piped in.

"Another question: Are you going to continue to be there for Kim and Bonnie?" The rocket scientist asked.

"Yes, I am to my last breath. I love Kim and Bonnie with all of my heart and wouldn't do anything to mistreat them. If I do, I suit myself up for the trip to a black hole." Ron said honestly.

"Good, that's real good, _son._" James said.

"Son! You called me son." Ron said.

"Yeah, Andrea and I known you since Pre-K and we've treated you like our own son. I'm sure that Gail and Brett have treated Kim like their own daughter." James said.

Ron was still in shocked from the words that were coming from Dr. Possible's mouth. _He treats me like his own son. I'm really honored._ Ron thought. "That's all I wanted to know. If you need anything, anything at all, just let me and Andrea know." James said.

"Okay, Mr. Dr. P." Ron said.

"Good, now let's go back inside and talk with Kim and Bonnie." James said. The two men went back inside and filled Kim and Bonnie in on their conversation. Both girls were surprised by their conversation especially Kim. "DADDY! How could you ask Ron something like that?" the redhead asked while turned the color of her hair. Bonnie smiled at Kim's reaction.

"I'm your father. I have the right to know that." James said with a smug look. Andrea came up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around him and said, "You know dear, I'm sure Bonnie is the same way." Now it was Bonnie's turn to blush. "MOM!" the brunette exclaimed.

Everybody in the kitchen was laughing except for the two blushing mothers-to-be. After the laughter died down, Kim said, "Daddy, on our way here, we were afraid of what you were going to say to us."

"You were? All three of you?" James asked.

Kim, Ron, and Bonnie nodded at the same time. "Yeah, Mr. Dr. P. We all thought that you were going to send me on a first class trip to the nearest black hole." Ron said.

"If that were going to happen, I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself for pressuring Ron in to do that." Bonnie said.

"Well, I'm not going to send anyone to a black hole but if Ron mistreats you two in anyway, I may change my mind." James said.

"You don't have to worry about that, Daddy." Kim said.

"Yeah, Ron is a good man. He'll do anything in his power to treat us right." Bonnie said.

"And if I fail to do so, I'll send myself to a black hole." Ron piped in.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary." Andrea said. "Ron you're a good man. We all know that."

"Aw, thanks, Mrs. Dr. P." Ron said while blushing.

Bonnie looked up at the clock on the wall and said, "Wow, it's getting late. We need to be heading home."

"Luckily, that we're off tomorrow. We all could use the rest." Kim said.

"Okay, James and I were about to retire ourselves." Andrea said with a sultry look in her eyes.

Kim caught that look and said, "Uh-oh. I know that look. Guys, let's go, now."

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Don't ask. Believe me I know that look that my mom have on her face right now." Kim said.

Bonnie looked at Andrea and said, "You're right let's go."

"Mom, it's been fun but we gotta go home now. We'll see you later." Kim said.

"Okay, honey." Andrea said.

After the hugs and kisses, the trio left the Possible residence en route to their own home. In the car Ron asked Kim, "Why did we leave in such a hurry?"

"My mom had that horny look in her eyes, I feel bad for Daddy right now." Kim said.

Ron took a couple of seconds to catch on and finally said, "Oh…"

"It's a good thing that we left while we could. I know that look that Mom had in her eyes; I have that same look from time to time." Bonnie said.

Kim and Ron laughed at Bonnie's comment as they pulled in the driveway to their house. "So ladies, what are we going to do now?" the blonde asked.

"Sleep." Kim said.

"Same here. It's late and I'm tired." Bonnie said.

"Okay, I'll probably head to the kitchen to find some snackage." Ron said while he opened the front door.

The trio entered the house and the girls headed immediately to the room and begun plotting an idea for a fun night with their blonde lover. "So do you think that he fell for it?" Kim asked.

"I hope so. I'm horny as hell and I need some extreme relief." Bonnie said.

* * *

Uh-oh. It looks like someone is feeling that sudden urge again. What will happen? Stay tuned. Until then, RC.

Next Chapter: Blissful Night


	6. A Blissful Night Part One

Okay this chapter has taken a minute but here it is. This will be a two-part chapter. I will have Chapter Twelve of Naughty Dreams up soon. I know you guys are dying to see what happens when Bonnie visited Ron. But anyway...

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: Bad language is contained in this chapter of this story. Love-making? Maybe. Now don't say that I didn't warn you because I have already.

Chapter Six- Blissful Night (Part One)

Ron was in the kitchen whipping up something for him to eat unaware the plans that his girlfriends has in store for him. Meanwhile in the room, Kim and Bonnie were discussing about how to surprise their blonde lover.

"How about I wear this?" asked the redhead while holding up the lingerie that Bonnie picked out for her.

"Yeah that would be a good idea. Since you're wearing that, I'll wear the purple see-thru." Bonnie said.

"Okay so that's it. All we have to do now is wait for him to come from the kitchen." Kim said.

In the kitchen, Ron just finished cooking and now with a plate in hand he heads towards the bedroom where his two girlfriends are waiting for him._ This is going to be good. I can't wait to dive into it. _The blonde thought. The blonde held on his plate some lasagna covered in cheese.

He went into the room with his food, grabbed his remote and started channel surfing. He sat down and started eating. He paused for a minute and looked up and noticed that his girlfriends were no where in sight. "Kim, Bonnie, what are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Taking a quick shower." Kim said.

"Both of you?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Bonnie asked.

"Just wondering." The blonde said and went back to his food.

"Baby, don't go to bed just yet." The brunette yelled from the bathroom.

"I'm not. I'm eating right now." The blonde yelled back.

"Okay, when you're done just call for us." Kim said.

"Will do, KP." Ron said.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, the girls are getting themselves ready to surprise Ron. The girls scrubbed themselves thoroughly and shared a kiss from time to time. _Will he be surprised. _The brunette thought. _I can't wait to see the look on his face when we surprise him._ The redhead thought.

After showering, the girls quickly dried off and put on their lingerie. They grabbed their robes and covered themselves quickly. Bonnie though about it at first and said, "Kim go ahead and put on your robe. I have an idea that'll knock his socks off."

"Ron's not wearing any socks, Bon-Bon." Kim said.

"I know that smart-ass." Bonnie said after giving the redhead a playful swat. "You know what I mean."

"Of course I do. I was just joking with you." Kim said.

Bonnie took off her robe and her purple see-thru lingerie. Kim saw this and asked, "Why are you taking off your lingerie?"

"This is my idea. You can keep yours on if you want." The teal-eyed brunette said while putting the robe on over her naked body. Kim thought about it for a second and quickly disrobed and took off her lingerie. After her lingerie hit the floor she quickly grabbed her robe and put it on.

The teal eyed brunette looked at Kim and said, "Now we're on the same page." Kim blushed as she looked away from her female lover. "Okay. Now that we're dressed, you ready to surprise Ron?" Bonnie asked.

Kim nodded and added, "I'm still a little nervous about this."

"Why are you nervous? Everything is cool between us and what is your motto?" Bonnie asked the redhead.

_I can do anything. She's right I can do anything including this._ The redhead thought. "Okay, ready. Let's go surprise our blonde lover." Kim stated.

Back in the room, Ron just had finish eating and was going to take his plate back to the kitchen when both of his girlfriends came back to the room in their robes. Ron had a crazy look on his face at first but then thought about it. _They just took a shower… how could I be so dense?_

The blonde was about to leave the room when the redhead stopped him. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm taking my plate back to the kitchen." Ron said.

"Well hurry back. We have something to give you." Bonnie said.

_I wonder what they have for me. There's no telling but I'll find out soon enough._ The blonde thought. _Wait a second, both of them in their robes… maybe they're… no couldn't be, but maybe._ After entering the kitchen he washed the plate and the rest of the dishes he used earlier and put them away. He opened the refrigerator and got a soda. He yelled at the girls, "Do you guys want a soda or something?"

"Yeah, a diet soda for me, please and thank you." Kim yelled.

"The same thing for me as well." Bonnie yelled.

"Okay." Ron reached in the refrigerator again and got the girls two diet soda and close the door. _I don't see how they can drink something diet._ The blonde thought. Carrying the sodas in his hands, he went back to the room where Kim and Bonnie where waiting for their drinks.

Ron gave the girls their drinks, opened his and started sipping on his slowly. He started thinking about what did they have on under their robes. _Maybe they are… Nah. They probably just have their bedroom attire. Know Kim, she has on a long t-shirt and her panties and Bon-Bon… Wait a minute; Bon-Bon doesn't sleep in anything at all. This I know because she told me and I seen it first hand. So…_

The girls looked at Ron and saw him deep in thought. "Anything wrong, Ron?" Bonnie asked.

"Huh? Oh… no. I was just thinking that's all." Ron said.

"About what?" Kim asked.

"It's something silly." Ron said.

"Tell us." Bonnie said.

"Okay. I was thinking about what you have on underneath your robes. So I thought that you, Kim, have on your regular nightclothes. And you, Bonnie, have nothing on underneath. But I kept debating with myself about it." Ron said.

"Oh don't worry. You'll soon find out." Bonnie said.

_Well that takes a load off of my mind. But it still bothers me though._ Ron thought. He sat his drink on the dresser and lay back on the bed with his hands clasped behind his head. The girls looked at each other and nodded. Bonnie crawled over towards Ron and said, "You seem a little tense. How about a massage to help you relax?"

"Yeah thanks." Ron said

Bonnie started gently massaging his chest but due to Ron's shirt he didn't get the full effect of it. "Baby, you'll have to take off your shirt."

"Sure thing." Ron said as he sat up. He took off his t-shirt leaving him clad in his Fearless Ferret boxers. He threw the shirt on the floor and lie back down clasping his hands behind his head again.

Bonnie went back to the massage and she gently rubbed his toned chest. Ron gave a deep sigh from the feeling. She paused and commanded, "Turn over. I want you to get the full feel of this."

Ron turned over laying his head on his hands with his eyes closed. Bonnie started to massage his shoulders gently. Then made her way down his back gently rubbing on it. "Damn Bonnie, you should become a massage therapist when you have our child." Ron said.

Bonnie blushed at the comment but kept working on his back. While she rubbed his back she said, "Kim hand me the lotion off the dresser please."

Kim got the lotion and handed it to Bonnie. She squirted a little bit of it in the palm of her hand, rubbed her hands together, and started rubbing the lotion on Ron's back. "Do you like the massage so far, Ron?" she asked.

Ron couldn't say anything. The massage was taking its toll on him for he couldn't say anything to his brunette lover. Bonnie waited for a reply and finally said, "I'll take that as a yes."

Kim sat back down on the bed and observed the massage that her blonde best friend was receiving. She soon started thinking about her parents. _I wonder what my parents are doing right now._

Meanwhile at the Possible residence, Andrea and James are cuddling in the bed. "It's a good thing that the boys are off in college." The blue-eyed redhead said.

"Yeah, it's a good thing from the way you was screaming." James said. "From the way you hit that high C, I'm surprised that the neighborhood didn't call the police."

"James?" Andrea said.

"Yeah?" James said.

"Shut up and give me a kiss." Andrea commanded.

Back at Ron's house, Bonnie is now finished giving Ron a massage. Ron turned over and asked, "Is that what you wanted to give me?"

"No, that was to get you ready for this." Bonnie said.

Bonnie took off her robe revealing her naked body to her blonde lover. "Every since Kim told me about the look that her mother had in her eyes; it made me want to make love to you Ron."

"You as well Kimila?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Kim said as she stood up and did the exact same thing like Bonnie. Kim dropped her robe on the floor and crawled towards Bonnie and Ron. Kim leaned down and kissed her blonde boyfriend passionately.

"Truth be told, I've been horny for you all day and couldn't wait until you got home." Bonnie said. She leaned down and kissed Ron like Kim did. After breaking the liplock, she said, "And now, let the fun begin."

* * *

What'll happen next? Stay tuned. Until then...

Next Chapter: Blissful Night (Part Two)


	7. A Blissful Night Part Two

Hey guys. Sorry for the long almost 2 month wait on this story but I had a bad case of writers block on this story here. I was working on my other stories until I could think of what to do with this one. So here's chapter seven ready for your reading pleasure.

In the last chapter, Kim and Bonnie had a surprise in store for their blonde lover. Ron was in the kitchen during that time. When he came to the room, the girls surprised him by undressing in front of him. Bonnie gave him a kiss to ease his nerves and to ready him for what's about to happen next.

And now... here's chapter seven.

AN: This is the revised version.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Seven- Blissful Night (Part Two)

"And now, let the fun begin," Bonnie said, after breaking the kiss from her blonde lover. Kim leaned in as well and kissed Ron. With Bonnie straddling him, and after the massage he'd received, he was ready to go. Bonnie peeped down and saw the Fearless Ferret tent that Ron was displaying.

"My, my. Somebody sure is ready to go."

"Yeah, thanks to you and your very hot massage."

Kim looked between her brunette and blonde lover. She came up with an idea of her own. "Since Ron got a massage from you. He'll get one from me and you as well, Bonnie."

"His tent was feeling nice against me," Bonnie pouted, getting off Ron.

Bonnie laid face-down as Kim began to massage her shoulders. Ron sat up and looked on while Kim displayed her other talent. Bonnie moaned in response to Kim's soft touch and gentle rubs. Kim gently massaged Bonnie's shoulders, working down her back. When Kim reached her lower back, Bonnie began to squirm a little and giggle.

"I see someone's a little ticklish," Kim purred.

"Yeah, that's one of my soft spots."

Ron never looked away. His eyes were glued to his girlfriends. _I wonder if Kim take it further? Right now, this is a very big turn on for me._ Kim stopped tickling Bonnie's lower back and started massaging it again. The brunette began to moan louder.

Acting as if she was answering Ron's unspoken question, Kim turned the brunette over and placed a kiss on Bonnie's lips, massaging her exposed breasts. The redhead broke the kiss, motioning for Ron to pass her the bottle of lotion that Bonnie had used earlier on him. She squirted some of the lotion in her hands, rubbed her hands together, and massaged the brunette's toned midriff.

"When you're done, I want a turn," Ron said with his eyes still glued to Kim and Bonnie.

"Sure, after I'm done with you."

"I still can't believe that both of you are pregnant with my children."

"Us, either," Kim said, applying more lotion on the now nodding brunette. Kim looked at the brunette's drooping eyes. "Bonnie…"

"I'm not asleep. It's just that you have a very soft touch and I fall asleep during massages, anyway."

"Well, don't fall asleep. We still have to do Ron next."

"Oh, alright," Bonnie pouted.

Kim was finished with Bonnie and commanded Ron to 'assume the position'. He did as he was told, expecting a bon-diggity massage from his lifelong best friend. Kim took the bottle of lotion in hand and applied it to Ron's shoulders. Ron yelped at first, reacting to the cold sensation, but relaxed into the massage.

"Damn, first Bonnie and now you, KP. I never knew that you had this in you."

"Well, you never asked, and you just wait until Bonnie joins back in."

Kim was hiding a smirk, but Bonnie caught it. Ron couldn't see it; he was laying face-down. Minutes later, Bonnie joined in. Ron couldn't control his moaning. The girls took turns rubbing him. Bonnie wanted to go south of the border, but Kim suggested doing that later.

Ron was deep in thought about what Kim and Bonnie were going to have. Never in his wildest dreams, would he have expected two kids. One from his best friend and one from his best friend's former arch rival. _No sense on racking my brains right now. I'll… make that; **we'll** figure that out when the time comes._

"Ron…"

Ron was lost in thought; he didn't hear Kim call him the first time.

"Ron…" The brunette called to him this time. Nothing still. "What's wrong with Ron?"

"I don't know, but I have an idea on how to bring him out of it."

Kim got off the bed and went into the kitchen. She retrieved an ice cube from the freezer and made her way back to the room. Ron still had the glazed over, deep thought look. The cunning redhead took the ice cube and slipped it down his Fearless Ferret boxers. The cold sensation from the ice cube instantly snapped Ron from his thoughts. He hollered.

"COLD! AHH! COLD!" Ron leaped off the bed and began shaking to get the ice cube from his boxers. Both girls started to giggle from Ron's antics. Ron finally got the frozen item from his boxers and looked at his best friend.

"That was sick and wrong, KP."

"I'm sorry, baby, but I had to. We were calling you and you were not responding."

Ron picked the ice cube off the floor and thought of a wicked idea. "I have a better use for this."

"And how so?" the brunette asked, feigning a confused look.

"I'll show you," Ron said. "Get on your backs."

Both girls complied, getting comfort on the bed. Ron sat on the bed, holding the ice cube. He rubbed the ice cube down Kim's body, starting at her lips. He circled it around, making his way to her breasts. He stopped there, giving them some extra cold attention. Kim sighed from the cold sensation on her nipples.

Now making Kim's nipples erect, he started on Bonnie, getting the same results like Kim. He went back to the redhead and sucked on them gently. Kim moaned to prove her arousal. He went to Bonnie and did the same thing, receiving the same results. He stopped sucking and went back to the ice cube, tracing his way down Kim's body again.

When he reached the spot he desired, he took the item and circled around it, trying to stimulate it like he did to her nipples. Every cold touch from the ice cube was making the redhead more aroused by the minute. Bonnie began to touch herself from the action going on next to her. She was wishing that the ice cube was on her instead of Kim.

Kim moaned when Ron replaced the cube with his lips and tongue, making her so wet down there. Until she couldn't take anymore, she sat up and began kissing her blonde lover passionately. Ron returned the kiss as much passion as Kim put into it. Bonnie sat up and began kissing the back of her redhead lover's neck.

Kim placed her hands behind Ron's head while he licked her sensitive area. Bonnie stopped kissing Kim's neck. She crawled in front of the redhead and began sucking on her erect nipples, making her moan louder. During the ordeal, Kim ordered both of them to stop for she came up with an idea.

"Ron, lie on the bed for a minute."

"Why? I was enjoying myself down here."

"Bonnie and I want to try something."

"Like what?"

Bonnie caught the hint of Kim's idea. "Just do it!"

"Okay, Bon-Bon. You don't have to be so pushy."

Bonnie blushed from the comment. "Sorry, that was a little bit of Queen B seeping out."

"No big. At least you are getting it out of your system."

Ron laid down face-up, having a good look at both of his girlfriends. Kim turned around and faced her blonde boyfriend. Bonnie gave Kim a look, wondering what she was doing.

"Kim, what are you going to do?"

"Don't worry, you'll pick up on what I'm about to do next."

* * *

Chapter Seven is in the books.What kind of idea does Kim have in store for Ron? Stay tuned to the next chapter. Until then... 


	8. Kim's Idea, Bonnie's Dilemma

Guys I'm soooo sorry for the really late update on this story. But here's chapter eight.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This chapter contains sexual dialogue/content. You have been warned.

Chapter Eight- Kim's Idea, Bonnie's Dilemma

"Um… Kim. I still don't know what you're going to do."

The redhead huffed. "Okay, Bonnie. I'll tell you what I'm going to do."

Bonnie leaned over and Kim whispered the idea in the brunette's ear. After hearing the idea, she lit up like a Christmas tree. Bonnie looked at Kim and nodded. "So you get the idea now?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah, I get it. And believe me; with my libido going into overdrive, he's going to like the idea himself."

Both girls looked at Ron who was still lying on the bed thinking, smiled at him. _I wonder what those two are smiling about._ Ron laid there trying to anticipate the girls' next move. Kim finally spoke up. "Bonnie, go get some more ice. I'll keep lover boy here occupied."

"And how are you going to do that?" The blonde asked.

"Don't worry about it."

The brunette left the room still naked to get more ice. Meanwhile, Kim crawled on top of her blonde best friend placing kisses on his cheek. Ron just closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. Kim stopped kissing for a minute and looked Ron in the eyes. Ron had a questioning look on his face.

"Don't worry Ronnie, Bon-Bon and I will make you really happy in a minute." Kim said seductively.

"Oh is that so?"

Kim placed a gentle kiss on Ron's chest. "Yeah."

"Well, where is Bonnie?"

"I don't know." Kim gets off her blonde lover. "I'll be right back, Ronnie." She walked out of the bedroom adding some extra sway in her hips. Ron just laid there and watched Kim exit the room. _Oh man, Kim and Bonnie really don't know what they do to me when they walk like that…_

In the kitchen, Bonnie was sitting at the table with the bowl of ice in front of her. She had her head down resting on her arms. Kim walked up to the brunette. "Bonnie?" She didn't get an answer. She shook the brunette gently on the shoulder. "Bonnie, are you alright?"

Bonnie lifted her head to Kim and shown her redhead lover her tear streaked face. "No, I'm not alright."

"What's wrong?"

"I just thought about that I have to tell my mother about me being pregnant."

"And you're worried about her reaction."

"No. It's not my mother, it's my sisters."

"So, what about them?"

"They're going to laugh and pick at me."

Bonnie laid her head back down on her arms. Kim gently rubbed the brunette's back trying to comfort her. Kim thought about Ron may want to hear about this. "Bonnie, do you want me to go get Ron."

"Yes, please."

"Okay, I'll be back with Ron in a minute."

Kim left the kitchen making a beeline shot for the bedroom. When Kim made it to the room, she saw Ron with his eyes closed. "Ron."

"Yeah, KP."

"Bonnie's having a dilemma in the kitchen."

"About what?"

"About her telling her mother and her sisters about her becoming pregnant."

"Okay, I'm coming."

Ron got off the bed and made his way to the kitchen with Kim behind him. When the reached the kitchen, Bonnie still had her head resting on her arms now with tears in her eyes. The blonde leaned down and brought Bonnie's face up to meet his. She wanted to turn away but she couldn't. She soon broke down sobbing. "Oh Ron, what am I going to do?"

She buries her head into Ron's chest and continued to sob. Ron did the only thing that he could do in this situation, wrap his arms around her. He rubbed her back gently to soothe her and to help her stop her tears.

"Shh… everything's going to be okay. We'll think of something."

"And how are we going to do that, Ron?" the redhead asked.

"I don't know, but when the time comes, I'll think of something."

After a few minutes of silence, Bonnie quit sobbing and picked up the bowl of ice she had earlier. She looked at Kim and smiled. Ron looked at her face making sure that there were no more tears or worrying etched on her tanned features. "You okay now?"

"Yeah. Now let's go pick up where we left off." The brunette winked at the redhead.

The trio went back to the bedroom and Ron laid back down clasping his hands behind his head. Kim and Bonnie entered the room behind room with the bowl of ice that Bonnie was carrying. The girls stopped in front of the bed wearing a smirk across their features. Ron had a questioning look on his face wondering what they were going to do with the ice.

"Remember what I said about us making you very happy?" the redhead asked the blonde. He nodded. "Well, prepare yourself for happiness."

Kim and Bonnie got on the edge of the bed so Ron can get a great view of their plan. Both girls got on their knees each holding an ice cube. Bonnie started teasing Kim by gently grazing the frozen item on her lips. Bonnie continued to tease Kim while the redhead tried to lick the frozen item.

Bonnie decided to take the item and leave an icy trail down Kim's chest and stomach. She stopped around her stomach, circled her belly button and goes downward. She took the tip of the cube and teased Kim's sensitive area with it getting a moan from the fiery redhead.

Kim took her ice cube and teased Bonnie the exact same way that she was teased but she circled Bonnie's erect nipples with it first followed by teasing her soft lips with it. She removed the frozen items from her brunette lover's lips and went back to her nipples. Bonnie stuck her tongue out and Kim gently ran the cube on her tongue.

While the girls teased, Ron just looked on with a smile for he's really getting a good view of Kim's plan in action. His girlfriends continued to kiss and tease each other with the ice cubes. They broke the kiss, put the ice cubes in their mouth and focused their attention on their blonde boyfriend.

Both girls crawled over to Ron with the ice cubes in their mouth and began to leave an icy trail down their boyfriend's chest. Ron moaned softly from the touch. Kim looked at Bonnie, took the ice cube out of her mouth and licked the trail that she left on Ron. Bonnie continued to tease Ron with the ice cube until it melted.

After the cold teasing, Ron was ready for his girlfriends again. Kim looked at Bonnie wondering who wanted to go first. "You want to go first, Bonnie."

"Yeah, I'll go." The brunette said while before climbing on top of her blonde lover. Kim crawled around to Ron's face and straddled him. Bonnie started to ride Ron while he began to lick the fiery redhead. Kim leaned forward and started to kiss on Bonnie's breasts and her lips. Both girls started to moan from the actions driving Bonnie to ride her blonde lover harder.

The faster that Bonnie rode Ron, the more he licked Kim and the more he licked Kim, the harder that she sucked on Bonnie. Soon the pressure was beginning to get too much for Ron for he soon climaxed in the riding brunette causing her to climax as well. Before dismounted Ron, she rose up and turned around.

She began grinding on Ron to get him back at attention for another round. Ron continued to lick the redhead that was straddling his face. Kim began to moan loudly before spraying her load on Ron's face. Bonnie found out that Ron was responding lightly to her grinding, so she doubled her efforts and it paid off.

With Ron back at attention, she rose up again and inserted him in her womanhood again. She started to ride Ron again while Kim got off Ron's face. She made her way in front of the brunette while looking at Bonnie working her hips on Ron. Bonnie stopped long enough and looked at Kim. "My turn Bonnie."

Bonnie nodded and got off Ron so that Kim could have her turn. Before Kim got on top of Ron, Bonnie leaned down and sucked on Ron to make sure that Kim wouldn't have any problem upon Ron's entrance. Bonnie was finished with Ron and laid beside him while wrapping her arms around him.

Kim mounted Ron while inserting him into her. Bonnie started kissing Ron while Kim began her ministrations. Kim started to ride Ron slowly enjoying his warmth and his feeling inside of her. Bonnie continued to kiss Ron while his hands roamed Bonnie's body.

Kim started to speed her actions up and was close to her orgasm as Ron continued to kiss Bonnie. The pressure was beginning to be too much for Ron again and Kim was very close to hers. They both ended up climaxing at the same time leaving both of them drained. Kim dismounted Ron and lay to his left side.

With both girls lying at Ron's side, they smiled while Ron closed his eyes. There was a brief silence until Bonnie spoke up. "Kim, Ron, what am I going to tell my mom?"

"Don't worry; we'll be there to help you."

"I know, but I'm a little afraid to tell her though."

"Like Kim said, we'll be there with you all the way."

"Thanks guys, I knew you guys would help me with this. I'm sure that she'll understand that I have two great people in my life. I'll tell her the news tomorrow."

"Okay Bonnie. Now get some rest." The redhead said after kissing the brunette on the lips. After the kiss, the trio drifted off the slumber after a most loving night.

* * *

Will Bonnie tell her family that she's expecting??? Stay tuned. Until then...

Next Chapter: The Big News, Special Surprise


End file.
